Scars
by vagrant mumbler
Summary: Daxter has scars. Jak's here to help.


As Daxter lies underneath him, Jak can see every scar on that boy's body. There are at least six and he counts them every single time to make sure the number doesn't change. He and Daxter have been over this before—Jak can't prevent these things; Daxter's just clumsy. Still, Jak takes the time to kiss each of the redhead's scars when they appear as he removes their clothing. He feels so guilty, but when Daxter pulls him down for a kiss to stop that worried look on his face, his heart pounds and his mind is elsewhere.

Jak breaks the kiss and when Daxter whines in protest, the blonde silences him with his fingertips. He kisses Daxter's throat and moves his hand to the redhead's side, fingers brushing just inside the waistband of his boxers. There are two familiar scars there and Jak pulls Daxter's hips closer to his own, reminded of his frustration.

Daxter squirms under Jak's gentle kisses, skinny arms barely able to hold himself up. Jak presses his lips to Daxter's chest and Daxter whimpers his name, heat flushing into his cheeks. His breath hitches and his body shivers while Jak's tongue explores his body, but this time he won't let Jak do all the work. Determined, Daxter pushes up on the bigger man's shoulders so he can sit up. Jak stares wordlessly into the deep blue of Daxter's eyes, curious as the redhead straddles him.

Recognizing that look, Daxter leans forward and murmurs in Jak's ear, "I'm not just gonna do nothin' this time." He nuzzles Jak's cheek. "I want you to feel good, too." Jak slides his arms from Daxter's hips to up around his torso and holds him close. The redhead works his arms between them and runs his hands down the blonde's body, path rudely interrupted by the cloth of Jak's boxers. Daxter's earnest knuckles brush across Jak's abs as he pulls at the waistband. Jak is once again reminded of the ragged scar on Daxter's right hand, but he groans when he feels it wrap around him.

"Dax…" Jak groans, voice husky. Daxter's hand slowly moves up and down and Jak has to stop himself from grabbing both their dicks and going at it like his rough nature desperately wants him to. He lets Daxter do as he pleases for now, but he's needy and he lightly tugs Daxter's hair so he can kiss his way up from his shoulder. Daxter smiles against Jak's skin just before he feels Jak's teeth graze his neck. He shudders, his grip on Jak tightening, and Jak grunts contentedly. "Dax," he moans again as he finally feels Daxter pull himself out to rub against him, rock hard.

When it seems that Jak can't endure it anymore, Daxter mercifully speeds the motion of his hand. The heat and the friction between their bodies gets to the redhead and he bucks his hips against Jak's, whose face softens at the new sensation. He presses his forehead to Daxter's shoulder, nearly crushing the skinny teenager in his embrace, but Daxter doesn't mind. He likes the pressure, and the way his body fits against Jak's.

Jak starts groaning under his breath, somewhat embarrassed at all the little noises he's making, and rocks his body against Daxter. Jak nuzzles himself into the crook of Daxter's neck, hating to admit it but nearly completely under his control. Daxter is _really_ good at what he does, and his specialty is driving Jak crazy.

Daxter can feel in the way that Jak's body slowly tenses up and hear it in his coarse breathing that he's near the edge, so he uses his free hand to pull Jak's face to his once more and kiss him passionately. The redhead's mischievous eyes are still open, watching carefully while Jak is busy in his own mind. Daxter will not miss that final burst of emotion on Jak's face, no matter how hot and bothered he himself is. He lives for that expression, and has been rewarded greatly with satisfaction each time he's paid attention to it. He grinds his hips into Jak's more fervently, willing both of them closer to ecstasy.

Finally Jak roughly pulls away from Daxter and lets out a low cry as he reaches his peak. Daxter's body is still but his hand continues on Jak for just a moment longer, knowing how he likes it, before he uncurls his palm and touches only himself. Jak's breathing is quick as he collects himself for a moment, but he's not done yet. He looks up at Daxter who's still in need of release, and kisses him intently once more. Daxter thinks he's sneaky and clever, doing that to him and catching Jak at his most vulnerable, but Jak has other ideas.

The blonde wraps his own hand around Daxter's and helps him move up and down, which catches Daxter off guard. He pulls back just an inch, bites his lip, and moans quietly, deciding to let Jak have at him. Jak smirks, the tips of their noses almost touching, and watches Daxter as he's sure he did to him. Though Daxter is much quieter than Jak (for once), his face scrunches up and his body stiffens as he orgasms just as intensely as Jak did. Breathing unevenly together, Daxter falls backwards and Jak collapses on top of him.

"Jak," Daxter says quietly, one eye open. Jak looks up at him inquisitively. "You're a dick."

Jak smiles and pecks Daxter on the cheek, right on his favorite scar. "I know."


End file.
